Fall For You
by Darley1101
Summary: Old school Alex/Izzie, post Rebecca drama.


Title: Fall For You

Author: Darley1101

Rating: M (mature readers only)

Characters: Alex/Izzie

Author's Note: I wrote this years ago so the writing isn't all that great. I'm not sure why I'm posting it, other than I am feeling nostalgic and thought the remaining Alex/Izzie fans might enjoy it. Reviews and critique are always welcome.

[i]Tonight will be the night

That I will fall for you,

Over again…

Fall For You, Second Hand Serenade[/i]

Awareness. It started small, just a flickering in the darkest corner of her heart. It was such a tiny flame, one a person would have expected to of extinguished long ago. There had been many reasons for it to fade, yet none of them compared to the aching need the small bit of warmth provided.

It was that need, that minute spark, that had Izzie wrapping her arms around Alex, holding his body close to her own. She could feel his heart pounding against hers as he begged her for the night. Time wasn't what he was after, soothing words weren't either. The physical was the only thing he knew, and it made sense that was what he would ask for. Was it what he really needed though? Would it bring the comfort he was desperate to have?"

"Please," Alex whispered, his breath hot on her neck, his tears dropping onto her skin and rolling down to pool in the crevice made by her collar bone. "Please, Izzie, please."

The tiny spark blazed stronger, fed the need to be close to him, and prompted her to lean into the sloppy kiss he pressed against her mouth. Tentatively, she moved her lips across his, encouraging him to caress her mouth in the soul melting way he had so many times before. It took a second, his breath coming in ragged pants as he tried to grab control of his run away emotions; once he had a hold though, there was no stopping him. His mouth took control, working the age old magic that had always been between them.

Closing her eyes, Izzie tilt her head back, bearing the slender column of her throat to his greedy lips. Her fingers curled into his skull, his short cropped hair tickling the palms of her hands, as he moved lower, the tip of his tongue leaving a hot, wet trail to the valley between her breasts.

Her breath caught in her throat as he urged her back, pressing her into the mattress with his heavier weight. He felt so good, lying between her legs, his body intimately pressing against hers. They didn't need to be naked for him to feed the fire burning in the pit of her stomach. How long had it been since she had felt this way? So alive, so needed. Too long, far too long.

His lips seemed to still upon her flesh and hot wetness dripped through the thin material of her shirt. She wouldn't ask, that way he wouldn't have to tell. She just instinctively wrapped her arms around him once again, holding tight.

A burning started in her own eyes, and in that moment she hated Rebecca Pope more than she had ever hated anyone. She had done this to him. She had broken one of the strongest men Izzie knew. For that, there would never be any forgiveness.

"Why?" Alex choked. "Why can't I be that guy for once? The one who gets the girl and the fucking happy ending. Why can't that be mine?"

Izzie stroked her fingers across the back of his head, the tip of one finger pausing to trace the curve of his ear. "I don't know," she whispered. She could feel her own tears starting to roll. "If it makes you feel better I can't keep a man in love with me. They either die or tell me they just want to be friends." Instantly she regretted the words. Tonight wasn't about her, it was about him. She needed to prove to him that he had some one he could lean on, that he could trust. She was that some one. When it was all said and done, she was Alex's some one, the person he could come to at the end of the day. He had to realize that. Just like he had to realize he would get the girl and the happy ending. Some day. They both would. Together

A furrow formed between Izzie's brows. She didn't know where the thought had come from, but now that it was there, teasing the back of her mind, she couldn't shake it. What if their happy endings were tied together in one singular happy ending? It was possible, after all that tiny flame had fought hard to burn in her heart, and had stayed constant through Denny, as well as George. That had to mean something; just as the steady build up had to mean something.

"I loved you," Alex whispered. Her body stilled, the only feeling within her the ever increasing flame. "I always loved you."

Izzie bit back a sob. God, how many times had she wanted to hear George say those words, or longed to hear Denny say them one more time? It was pathetic, the number that popped into her head. The longing and wanting were nothing compared to the need she felt when it came to hearing those three words off Alex's lips. There was a sincerity there that hadn't been present when the other two men had declared themselves. She needed that sincerity, that assurance that it was real. She had that now, was holding him in her arms, cradled him between her legs. Alex was The One, if ever there would be a one.

"Say it again," she pleaded in a tiny voice. She closed her eyes and savored the emotions coursing through her body as his lips spoke the words once again. In that second she did the impossible, she fell for him once again. Harder this time than ever before. It was real, this thing she could feel starting between them. So real she couldn't form the perfect words. It had been easier before, declaring how she felt. For now, though, she was content to keep it to herself, to nurse the flame building in her heart. At just the right moment she would tell him, he had the girl and she would give him the happy ending.


End file.
